


Bonus Feature

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have agreed to shoot a fake porn scene for Supernatural, but the more they pretend in front of the camera the more they're turned on and they end up having actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Feature

**Author's Note:**

> written for spn masquerade.

“So, are you up for it?” Jared asked.

It was all Misha’s idea, of course it was, who else? However, now that the seed had been sown Jared could think of nothing else. It was an offhand comment, something throwaway, but Jared thought it hilarious and really; it would be the gagreel to end all gagreels. 

“You’re not serious?” Jensen replied.

“Why not, it’ll be fun,” Jared said, grin a mile wide. “Come on Jensen.”

“You actually want to shoot a fake porn scene?” Jensen said, one eyebrow raised. “In front of an actual camera?” 

“Sure, why not?” Jared asked as Jensen shook his head

“Oh Dean, please,” Jared continued, “Give it to me big boy.”

“I can think of a million reasons,” Jensen replied. “That being number one.” Yes, there were a million reasons not to do it, and only one reason to go ahead. That being Jensen just couldn’t say no to Jared. 

Neither could Bob nor Jeremy as it turned out, both thinking it as hilarious as Jared. 

So it was official, they were going to shoot a fake porn scene, which may or may not make the gagreel. 

The date was set for a week from Saturday, Jeremy and Bob both of the same minds, that they couldn’t waste valuable set time so if the boys wanted to do it, then it had to be on their own dollar. Jared was fine with that. 

Calling Danneel to tell her he wouldn’t be home that weekend was one thing, explaining why proved another entirely. 

Jensen held the phone away from his ear and waited for Danneel to calm down, counted to three before bringing it back to hear the same hysterical laughter. Of course, she thought it amusing; it seemed everyone thought so, everyone but Jensen that is. 

He kept waiting for someone to tell him it had all been some kind of joke, another famous onset prank, but then his script arrived. There was an actual script.

“So, did you get yours?” Jared asked as Jensen came out of his trailer, and made his way down the steps. 

Jensen nodded, and watched the grin appear on Jared’s face. 

“What do you think?” Jared asked, falling into step beside Jensen as they made their way to the make-up trailer. 

“I think we’re insane,” Jensen said, shaking his head at Jared’s enthusiasm, as they both stepped inside the trailer, Jared taking a seat in Jeannie’s chair as Jensen walked over to Shannon’s ready for the transformation to Demon Dean. Today they were filming the scene where Dean was cured of his demon, and if he were honest, he had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, he was glad to be filming with Jared again, to have the camaraderie back between the brothers, but on the other, he was a little sad to see the back of Demon Dean, he’d enjoyed exploring a new iteration of his character, Dean’s howl at the moon. Plus, he had to be actor and director for another seven days, which meant no time to think about the script for the up-and-coming fake porn scene. 

By the time they’d called it a wrap on the episode Jared’s enthusiasm was at its peak, and Jensen found it to be more than a little infectious. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Jared asked, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walked across set to their trailers. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Jensen replied, thinking he could read through the script that evening. They’d both decided to not rehearse for the scene, believing it would be much more fun to get their initial reaction rather than a practiced one. Or at least, Jared did. 

Saturday dawned bright and early, far too early for Jensen’s liking. He would have much rather spent the morning in bed, his own bed, and not Sam’s as the script called for. 

“Hey,” Jared said, as Jensen opened his hotel room door. 

“Coffee,” Jensen grumbled, grateful when Jared handed him the Starbuck’s take-out cup, taking a long pull of the bitter brew before stepping out into the hallway. “So, we’re really doing this, huh?” 

“Cliff’s downstairs waiting, the set is ready, and we’re good to go.” Jared grinned.

“Kill me now,” Jensen said around the lip of his coffee cup.

…

Bob was waiting for them on set as they arrived, and made their way to the wardrobe trailer.

“I figure we put you in single layers for this scene, Jensen,” Bob said, as Jensen was handed a T-shirt, instead of Dean’s usual flannel. “Jared of course will be shirtless, and in the bed,” Bob continued as Jensen collected the jeans that Dean was to wear and followed after Bob. 

“Of course,” Jensen said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be filming with Jared, all but naked. It wasn’t like they hadn’t filmed sex scenes before, they had, both knew how it worked, they just hadn’t filmed them together. 

Jared for his part was uncharacteristically silent. 

“You’re quiet,” Jensen commented as Jared, followed behind, not needing a wardrobe seeing as he’d be in his shorts - minus the sling support for his injured arm - and covered by a thin cotton sheet. 

“Just thinking over the scene,” Jared replied. 

“Nervous?” Jensen asked. 

“A little, are you?” Jared said. 

“Nah,” Jensen lied, as they finished in wardrobe and made their way to the make-up trailer. If they were going to do this, then they were doing it right. 

The set was cleared, save for the minimal crew needed to film the scene, and Bob, who had agreed to make sure the scene was usable, no language and no nudity. They’d all agreed. 

Jensen took his place in the doorway to the bathroom, barefoot, in jeans, and a blue T-shirt, as Jared made himself comfortable in the bed, sheet down to his midriff as he feigned sleep for the camera. 

“Now Jensen,” Bob began, “I want you to look longingly at Jared for several seconds before coming in with your line.” 

Jensen nodded, as Bob moved to the other side of the camera. Jensen took a deep breath and looked to Jared, his eyes closed as he lay quiet in the bed. 

“And, action,” Bob said. 

Jensen looked across the motel room set toward the bed and Jared, Jensen’s eyes half lidded as he continued to stare for a brief moment, and then as if shaking off the mood, said his line. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy,” Jensen said.

Jared turned over in the bed, the sheet slipping down to reveal what Bob had agreed would be the dark sprinkling of hair that disappeared beneath Jared’s shorts as Jensen stepped closer to the bed and stared at Jared. He hadn’t seen Jared shirtless since the shoulder injury and was surprised to see he looked a little thinner, paler too. 

“Come on, Sam up and at ‘em,” Jensen said, reaching down to shake Jared’s uninjured shoulder. 

Jared mumbled Dean’s name as if in sleep, and shifted closer, the sheet slipping even lower to reveal Jared’s shorts and a hint of thigh. 

Jensen swallowed, hand tensing on Jared’s shoulder as Jared stroked his thumb, pressed a pattern into Jensen’s palm. “Dean,” Jared whispered, his voice pitched low and seductive, arousing in a way Jensen had never heard before and for a brief moment Jensen almost forgot they were on set. 

“Sam unless you want me to join you; I suggest you get up,” Jensen said, almost dreading what he knew would be Jared’s next line. 

“Why don’t you join me?” Jared said.

Jensen took a deep breath and tried to ignore Jared’s come-hither tone, wishing too late that they’d actually rehearsed the scene so that he’d have been prepared, ready for just how tempting Jared’s bedroom voice was. 

Jared waited a beat, and then reached out, sliding his hand up Jensen’s thigh, fingers ghosting across the soft denim. “Dean, please,” Jared said, skirting his hand higher still. 

Jensen waited for Bob to shout ‘cut’ as he missed his next line, too captivated by his reaction to Jared, to Jared’s hand. His cock swelling slightly in his shorts as, he heard his own sharp intake of breath. 

“Please,” Jared said again, but instead of it sounding like a cue, it sounded like a desperate plea, as Jared’s hand lingered, just shy of Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen parted his lips to speak, and instead of his line all his dry throat allowed was a soft moan. 

And still the cameras kept rolling. 

“Why Sammy, I didn’t know you cared,” Dean managed at last, but instead of sarcasm, it was harsh, ragged sounding. 

“I care,” Jared said, “I care more than you know, Dean,” Jared finished as he pulled the sheet back in invitation and while Jensen had imagined the line to sound like something pulled out of a cheap paperback, it actually sounded sincere, passionate even. 

Jensen eased himself down onto the edge of the bed, shifted to accommodate his hardening cock, hoping it wasn’t visible to the camera and reached under the hem of his T-shirt. “Oh, Sammy,” he said, pulling the shirt over his head to hide the flush that crept across his face. 

“Oh, Dean,” Jared whispered. It was supposed to be corny, clichéd even, but it sounded anything but to Jensen’s ears.

“Sammy,” Jensen said, as he brushed his thumb across Jared’s bottom lip, and watched as Jared sealed his lips around it, sucked it in, mouth hot and wet as it closed around him, and Jensen groaned, loud, and long. He closed his eyes as his cock strained against worn denim, and pulled his hand free, seconds away from coming in his pants. He took a deep breath, let his shirt fall to the floor and leaned in against Jared, a hair’s breadth from Jared’s mouth, skirting away at the last minute to make it look like he was kissing Sam’s neck, as Jared edged closer, and closer still. 

This was the part where Jensen had expected laughter from the crew, thought by now they’d be on take thirteen, possibly more, but all was silent, save for the sound of his own heartbeat, as it pounded away in his chest. He waited for Jared to reach for the button on his jeans, prayed that his hand wouldn’t stray to where Jensen’s cock strained against the worn denim, pre come leaking from the head to darken the material.

“And the rest,” Jared said, voice hoarse as he eased his hand past Jensen’s hip, an inch from his cock as he reached for the button on Jensen’s jeans, and eased it free. 

“You sure?” Jensen said, and stayed Jared’s hand as he reached for Jensen’s zipper, ever closer to Jensen’s cock. 

“I’m sure, Dean,” Jared said. 

Jensen swallowed, remembered that this was the part where he was supposed to remove his jeans. He pushed himself to his feet, back to the camera as he shoved his jeans down past his hips, and prayed Jared wouldn’t notice just how hard he was. His cock straining against damp cotton, as he shoved his jeans the rest of the way down, stepped out of them and returned to his spot on the bed.

“Oh, Sam. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” Jensen said, as he leaned back in, the words breathed into the heated flush of Jared’s skin as Jensen kept his face hidden from the camera, and hoped that the boom mic picked up his line. 

“Cut,” Bob said at last. 

Jensen eased away a fraction, and was surprised to see that Jared had pulled the sheet back up during the scene so that it was once again at his midriff, hiding his shorts. 

“Jensen if you could just repeat that last line,” Bob said, “but look at Jared, less sincerity and more cheese.”

Jensen had tried to avoid eye contact with Jared during the entire scene, afraid that if they looked too long at each other, either one, or both would break out into laughter, but now? Jensen was just afraid. He took a deep breath and looked at Jared, and watched Jared swallow, no laughter, in fact; Jared looked just as terrified as Jensen felt. 

“Oh, Sam. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” Jensen repeated, trying desperately for corny and managing only desperate. He watched as Jared’s pupils dilated, his lips parted, tongue snaking forward to wet his bottom lip as Jensen bit back a surprised groan, slipped beneath the sheet and leaned back in. 

“Show me,” Jared breathed. 

“Sammy,” Jensen said, hand sliding up Jared’s arm, feeling the drag as goose bumps appeared on Jared’s skin, higher still to tangle in the length of Jared’s hair. Jensen's hand curving around the back of Jared’s head as, he pushed Jared back onto the mattress and followed him down, careful of Jared’s shoulder.

And then Jensen felt it, the hard press of Jared’s cock against his hip.

“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen hissed, this time hoping the boom mic hadn’t picked up his slip. 

Jared was supposed to reach for the identical pair of shorts hidden under the sheet, and drop them dramatically to the floor, but instead, Jared reached for the shorts he was wearing and shoved them down past his hips, lower still until he could kick them off. 

Jensen swallowed, pulled the sheet up to make sure that nothing was visible to the camera, or the crew and looked at Jared, saw the pleading look in Jared’s eyes. 

“Please,” Jared said, all pretence gone from his voice as Jensen moved, lifted himself until he was on top of Jared, mouth mere inches from Jared’s. 

“Please,” Jared mouthed, no sound this time, just the pleading look in his eyes as he stared back at Jensen. 

Jensen lowered his head, lips skirting across Jared’s cheek, touching for the first time and groaned at the contact, mouth open, and his breath hot as he pressed a kiss against Jared’s cheek, his ear, down the line across his throat to his injured shoulder, heat soaking into the sore muscle. The sandpaper rasp of unshaven stubble as Jared shifted closer. 

“Don’t stop,” Jared whispered, “Please Jensen.”

Jensen moaned, loud, loud enough for the mic to pick it up, as Jared spread his legs to accommodate Jensen, his feet digging into the mattress as, he canted his hips, his cock slamming against Jensen’s stomach, hard and wet. 

And then Jared touched him, his hand pushing into Jensen’s shorts, and skirting come-soaked skin, sliding lower, fingers carding through, short wiry hair. No hesitation as Jared circled his cock. Fingers tightening around the base of the shaft as Jared guided Jensen to where he needed him to be. 

Jensen reached for his shorts, shoved them over the curve of his ass, afraid to breathe, one hand tightening on Jared’s hip, almost to the point of pain as he pushed against Jared’s hole experimentally and felt the muscle give. He heard Jared’s intake of breath, as Jared watched the warring emotions flitter across Jensen’s face; desire tinged with incredulity that they were actually doing this. He waited for Jensen to push in, dug his fingers into the muscles of Jensen’s ass, massaged them hard, and urged Jensen deeper, lip caught between his teeth as he breathed through the burn.

Jensen forgot about the camera, the crew, Bob, all he could see was Jared; feel was Jared, Jared tightening around him, as Jensen thrust into welcoming heat, all the way in until he was only an inch away from Jared’s face, felt Jared’s breath against his own, hot and heavy. He stilled, closed his eyes, and inhaled, deep steady breaths as Jared stretched around him, felt Jared nod his head and then pulled out, almost to the tip, sucked in air through his teeth, and just stared at Jared, waited as Jared rocked him forward again, slow and easy, Jared’s tight hole opening for each thrust in. 

The set was silent, save for their shared breathing, short, shallow breaths, as Jared slid his other hand around Jensen’s waist, cupped his ass cheeks and brought him closer. Forced Jensen deeper. Jensen had a line; he was sure of it, something cheesy and trite, his breath hitched, readying himself to speak, but instead, it became caught in his throat and came away on a strangled moan. He pressed back in each time Jared rocked forward, one hand tight with Jared’s hip, the other braced beside Jared’s injured shoulder to take his weight. He felt hot breath ghost over his face, as Jared took advantage of Jensen’s longer hair, twisted his fingers around its length and pulled Jensen closer, mouths meshing, breath mingling as Jared slammed his hips hard against Jensen’s and moaned into his mouth. 

There was no hiding the kiss from the camera, the sound of Jared’s pleasure as he tilted his hips to meet Jensen, clenching his muscles in a regular rhythm around Jensen’s cock, and dragging another strangled moan from Jensen as Jensen wrenched his mouth free, needing air. He sucked in a breath, almost there. 

“Oh, God,” Jensen hissed, and slid his hand across Jared’s hip, closed his eyes, sucked in his bottom lip, bit down hard against its fullness as he circled Jared’s cock, fisted him, long sure strokes, as he thrust upward, and held the rhythm. He felt Jared’s cock pulse, thick ropey strands of come over his hand as Jensen pushed in, once, and again, deeper, harder, short shallow flicks of his hips, and then stilled, his face buried in the crook of Jared’s shoulder as he came, hot and hard. 

“Do something,” Jensen whispered, voice pitched low, too low to be heard by anyone but Jared as, he finally found his voice, sounding more than a little panicked. 

“Such as?” Jared said, quiet, hushed. 

“I don’t know, something,” Jensen whispered.

“Oh, Dean, please, give it to me big boy,” Jared groaned dramatically, as someone on the crew burst into laughter.

Jared felt the tension leave Jensen’s body as the laughter spread among the crew, felt Jensen’s smile as it was pressed into the heated skin of his neck, before Jensen eased away, and tucked himself back into his shorts. 

“Cut,” Bob said, around a grin, and made his way over to talk among the crew, calling for a break when Dave suggested they brought in more lights. 

Jensen reached for his jeans, as Jared felt around beneath the sheet for the clean shorts that had been hidden there, as everyone broke from filming. 

“Are we good?” Jared said, as Jensen shoved one leg after the other into his jeans, and yanked them up past his thighs, pulling up the zipper as he turned to face Jared, waited as Jared untangled his legs from the sheet and pushed himself up from the bed. 

Jensen ate up the space between him and Jared in three strides, fingers carding through Jared’s hair as he curled his hand around the back of Jared’s head and pulled him down. “We’re good,” Jensen breathed the words into Jared’s mouth as he kissed him, a mere brush of his lips before he pulled away and reached for Dean’s T-shirt, as Bob and the crew came back. 

“We’re gonna have to go again,” Bob said, and then winked at Jensen. “Sorry boys, but the lighting was way too dark, even by our standards.” 

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief, took a minute to regain his composure, and made his way to his mark by the bathroom door as the lighting was repositioned and extra added. 

The package, marked confidential arrived Monday morning, it was waiting for Jensen in his trailer as he arrived on set. Jensen opened the package to see a note with Bob’s handwriting. 

_This is the only copy, to keep or destroy._

Jensen toyed with the dailies in his hand, torn between destroying them immediately and putting them someplace safe. He’d barely spoken to Jared since Saturday, Jared having spent Sunday with his family, and Jensen, well Jensen had spent it in denial. 

He could destroy the disc, pretend it never happened, or he could keep it, maybe call Jared and see where it led, if there was something there.

Jensen bit his lip, torn. He reached inside his pocket and took out his phone, scrolled through until he reached Jared’s name, and paused. He took a deep breath, unsure, maybe it was just a one-time thing, a mistake on Jared’s part. Maybe it was best left alone, but maybe, just maybe… 

Jensen held his breath, hand hovering over Jared’s name as he closed his eyes and hit the dial button.


End file.
